Patience
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: One-Shot. Trying a new style of writing. Basically Klaus slowly takes everything away from Elena until he is all she has. Bad summary I know


Patience

Alright so I wanted to try out a different style of writing from what I normally do. Please let me know what you think. Sorry if this ends up being a disappointment or it is poorly written.

It had been weeks since the sacrifice. He had left for some time and then come back. He knew she was alive still, he had seen her of course. The others couldn't figure out what he wanted, what his goal of staying there was. Elena knew. Klaus had told her. Of course she couldn't tell the others, this would only make things worse as they tried to keep the sociopathic hybrid away from her with a renewed vigor. He wanted her to bare him a child. Elena was determined that she would not. Klaus was not one to force a woman into bed with him, but he was not above using just about any other means to get her to come crawling to him, perfectly willing to strip down before him and beg him to take her. And with her first refusal that was when the dreams started. Small things at first, she would be dreaming of a happier time from when her and Stephan were together, before Klaus forced him away from her and back to being a ripper. She would be kissing Stephan and they would be sharing sweet nothings, how much they loved each other, then when she would pull away from the kiss it would be Klaus' face in front of her smirking and the first time that had happened she had been so startled she woke sitting straight up looking for anyone to be in her room that could have messed with her head. In the days following the first dream there were many more dreams of the same nature. Of course Elena didn't tell any of her friends, they would take it badly. So she went about her routine as normal as she could, neither Jeremy or Alaric seemed to notice that she needed an extra cup of coffee to get started in the morning.

After the first week she started finding little gifts in her room. Small trinkets, a necklace she looked at longingly in the window of a jewelry store, a book she had been skimming through at the library, her favorite flowers, on occasion a drawing, usually of her, in some place where she had been alone or of her sleeping in her bed. All of these gifts came with little notes, if Elena didn't know better she would almost think them sweet. But she did, and so all of them were stuffed in the bottom of her trash bin as if they hadn't been there to begin with. The second week Klaus started showing up in person to present the gifts, all smirks and flirtations, always the gentleman facade though. With his gifts and visits came a new set of dreams, she was in a field in a flowing white summer dress when Klaus came up behind her, arms wrapping round her waist and gentle kissed to her neck, always so gentle. She never resisted him. This troubled her the most. Unlike the first set of dreams she wasn't able to wake up until these ones were over, no matter how hard she tried. So when she did wake up she was flooded with guilt. At night after Klaus made his little stop with whatever little gift he deemed fit Elena fell into the routine of trashing it and staying awake as long as possible.

With the third week came more sensual dreams, and Klaus somehow working his way into her every free moment. She began to dread being alone, for the second she was Klaus appeared. Sometimes he would sit quietly while she did whatever, other times he would pull her so she was sitting on his lap and just inhale her scent. On those occasions she would scrub him from her skin in the shower so Damon and Caroline wouldn't smell him on her. In the dreams she would go to him, happily, and allow him to show her what a thousand years of experience can teach you about the female body. In the mornings she went straight to her bathroom for a cold shower, ignoring the ache between her legs. Damon had started to notice the bags under her eyes and that she was more irritable. Of course he did. Elena lied, "I'm just worried about Stephan is all." Damon would look at her with those sad eyes and hug her. She surprised them both when she kissed him. That night Klaus didn't show up. Elena was almost relieved until the next day when she received a bloody heart in the morning with a note "Next time I'll take his love Klaus" in perfectly beautiful handwriting. He didn't have to mention a name, she knew who he meant. And that evening he showed up like nothing happened. After that she avoided Damon like the plague. Elena didn't know how much longer she could do this. She was tired, emotionally and psychically. Her friend's were starting to question what was wrong with her, treating her like an infant, or like some breakable doll, and let's face it, at this point she might as well have been. She couldn't remember exactly when it started but currently Klaus would stay over on his nightly visits, he never tried anything just slept beside her sometimes holding her. The dreams continued, in the morning Klaus would be gone as if he was never there at all. Somewhere in-between she had stopped throwing the gifts away, hiding them in her top dresser drawer.

It had been two months. Elena's friend's were beyond concerned. She barely spoke to any of them and when she did it was always short clipped responses. Whenever they tried to press her she would just snap at them and then rush off. They all chalked this up to stress over Klaus being in town and Stephan still being on a ripper bender so they doubled their efforts to find their beloved bunny eater. She was just about ready to give in, Klaus could almost taste victory. His plan was working perfectly. All that was left was for her to give in, he only needed her to give in once then she would be stuck with him. After one particularly stressful days for his doppelgänger she found herself allowing him to comfort her with reassuring whispers and the gentle stroking of her hair as she laid in his arms, she fell asleep right there. When he kissed her for the first time, a soft barely there graze over her lips, something in her snaps and she kisses him back like her life depends on it. Elena is disappointed when he pulls away and tucks her into bed settling himself right beside her. She tries to kiss him again the next day but he stops her. "Elena, love, I want you to come with me. Leave this one pony town." She knows what will happen if she says yes, he will have won. She will give in and end up carrying his child. She says no, and the soft smile on his face falls. He leaves and doesn't come back for a week. Elena finds herself missing him. She had given up on trying to go to her friend's and they decided she would only start to get "better" once they found Stephan so that was all they were focused on these days. She begins to think he might not come back, part of her hopes he doesn't so she can get back to normal, the larger part tells her she doesn't want him to stay gone, she knows this is true.

After a small eternity he returns to her. All flowers and sweetness. Elena apologizes at least a dozen times for denying him that night. He oh so graciously forgives her. Klaus doesn't ask her what she is doing as she whirls around her room tossing things into her suitcase, he already knows. In the morning she leaves with him. She left a note on the table saying she was going to look for Stephan, no need to worry her friend's more than necessary. Though Elena knows she won't be coming back to them, after today she would belong to Klaus.

Authors note: Again I am so sorry if the style is bad. Please review and let me know how I did. Though I would appreciate if you weren't rude if you dislike it but feel free to say how I could have done better maybe! Thank you for reading! -Ana


End file.
